parent trap
by melody.ace1
Summary: so quinn and logan have twins but end up seperating and quinn takes one girl and logan takes the other remake of parent trap
1. Chapter 1

So this story follows on with Quinn and Logan relationship. But the only thing is they broke up. Ready to out of each others life for good Quinn found out she was pregnant with twins. Emily and Lilly. To make it fair Quinn decided to raise Lilly, and Logan decided to raise Emily.

Life for Quinn was decent. She was a successful science teacher. Of course she couldn't handle raising Lilly alone so she had the help from Lola and Michael. Now Lilly is eleven and Quinn has some news for her. ''Lilly can you come down here I need to speak with you.'' ''Coming mom.'' Lilly walked into the living room to speak with her mother. ''So I've been thinking that you should go to this summer camp. I think it will really help you bond with friends your age.'' ''Mom really is it the whole summer because I was thinking we can go to a museum''. Its not that Quinn wanted her daughter to leave its just she didn't want her to be like her mom. Quinn was always bullied because she was smart and weird. She didn't want that for Lilly. After about an hour of arguing Lilly finally gave in. So it was set she was going to summer camp.

Back in California there was Logan a famous movie director. Of course he was getting remarried. Honestly he wasn't over Quinn but he still tried to move on. When he returned home he checked online to see if there was anything interesting about him. But one thing caught his eye a summer camp. He thought maybe that would teach Emily some respect. '' Emily get down here I need to talk to you ''. Why, is it my mom because I see you everyday''. ''Just get down here''. ''So I found this ad online for a summer camp I think you should go''. ''Why its just a stupid camp with girly girls''. After about three hours of arguing Emily finally gave in. But she wasn't too thrilled about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn drove Lilly to the airport. ''I don't want to go mom''.''Hey your gonna meet new friends promise to call me everyday''. ''Okay mom I will''. ''Make sure when you get off of the airplane meet Lola and Michael.'' ''Okay mom I have to go or the plane will leave ''. ''call me every day and behave now give me one last hug I'll see you soon''. ''Okay mom I love you''. Lilly went on the airplane . She thought about it thinking that it wont be so bad maybe she'll meet new friends who have the same interest as her. The plane ride surprisingly took about two hours. As I got off the airplane I saw Lola and Michael. ''So are you excited '' Lola asked me''At first I wasn't but I actually might meet new friends''. ''Good for you kiddo''Michael said. When we arrived to camp I saw every little boys and girls with their dad. I always wondered about my dad. I only have one picture of him. It's a half a picture at that I never asked why to my mom. All I know is that my mom and dad really loved each other.

''Okay Emily I want you to be on your best behavior I don't want to pick you up early''. ''I already figured out the reason why you want me to go to the stupid summer camp.'' ''You just want the spend the whole summer with your stupid finance Camille''. ''You know that's not true I never see you bring any friends home''. ''That's because their all dump and have no life''. ''Please behave can I at least get a hug''. ''No''. ''Okay don't leave the airport until you see Zoey and Chase''. ''Whatever''. With that Emily walked away .Emily got on the airplane she just started to think about her mom. The real reason why she never had any friends over is because everyone talks about their mom. She only has one picture of her its half of a picture. All she knows is that her mom and dad were really happy together. When she got off of the airplane she saw Zoey and Chase . '' Hey Emily how's it going ?'' Chase asked me. ''Good ''I replied . ''Can we go now I just want to get there the faster the better.''

After Lola and Michael left me at camp I signed in the office. I was told that im in room 333. My roommates names are Emily Reese and Aliyah Vaughn. I walked into the room I was the first one ther so I started to unpack. I was finally at this stupid camp. My roommates names are Lilly Pensky and Aliyah Vaughn I can already tell that's there geeks . I walked into the room and screamed to the top of my lungs so did the other girl. ''Why do you look exactly like me ''?We both screamed. '' Oh my god we must be twins ''. ''NO WAY ''. I tell her. ''''How old are you ''. She asked me. ''11 but that doesn't mean anything.'' ''So am I the last question will defiantly prove that we're twins when is your birthday''? November 11 what about you ''? So its true we're twins.

''So if we're twins that means you must know my mom''. ''Yeah she's great''. ''Wait so you must know my dad''? ''Yeah he's a great dad but he's getting remarried soon.'' Ive always wanted to meet him look I have a picture of him''. Lilly took half the picture of her dad. ''Yeah I have a half picture of my mom to.'' Emily took out half of her picture. ''Maybe we can switch places that was you can meet mom and I can meet dad''. ''I really hope it works''.


End file.
